Desde South Park con amor
by Foster.The.Bastard
Summary: Ha llegado el Día de San Valentín a South Park y la escuela primaria planea un baile. Sin embargo, a cierto grupo no parece gustarle la idea. ¿Qué pasará cuando ese grupo decida tomar medidas extremas? ¿Lograrán detenerlos o se joderá San Valentín? [Parodia] [OC] [One-Shot]


**Desde South Park con amor**

**Summary: **Ha llegado el Día de San Valentín a South Park y la escuela primaria planea un baile. Sin embargo, a cierto grupo no parece gustarle la idea. ¿Qué pasará cuando ese grupo decida tomar medidas extremas? ¿Lograrán detenerlos o se joderá San Valentín?

**Géneros: **Parodia&Humor.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje obsceno. Parodia quizá muy absurda. Repitan conmigo PA-RO-DIA. Uso de UN SOLO OC.

**Disclaimer: **South Park y todos sus personajes (excepto esta historia y el personaje original) son propiedad exclusiva de sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Está historia está hecha sin fines de lucro y con la única posibilidad de entretener.

* * *

**D**esde tiempos casi inmemorables, existe un día tanto de bendición como de maldición. Un día que la gente conoce comúnmente como "Día de San Valentín". Cada catorce de febrero se celebraba, y era el día en que las parejas celebraban su amor... y que desgraciadamente, muchos lo usaban para desquitarse por falta del mismo.

¿Quién diría que un día con el mero propósito de celebrar el amor —en todas sus formas— fuese tan amado y despreciado al mismo tiempo?

Y desgraciadamente, el pueblo de South Park, Colorado no se salvaba.

Todo era normal. La nieve cubriendo parcialmente el lugar, mientras la gente empezaba a decorar sus negocios con los adornos conmemorativos. Muchos —especialmente los puestos de dulces y regalos— preparaban sus mejores ofertas para que los ingenuos consumidores llegaran a comprar en cantidades masivas. ¿La razón? La más usada: por amor.

_«¡Amor mis peludas bolas!»_

¿Recuerdan cuando se mencionó que había gente que odiaba esta festividad? Pues entre ellos estaba Eric Cartman. Para muchos, especialmente quienes lo conocían realmente, era normal que Cartman no encontrase pareja. Era gordo, racista, antisemita, xenófobo, un manipulador de primera... en pocas palabras: no era una buena persona.

Sin embargo, como toda persona cegada por el egocentrismo, el no se veía así. Más bien, él pensaba que la gente solamente veía lo malo en él en vez de concentrarse en lo bueno. ¡Si él incluso los salvó una vez! Pero no, la gente tenía que olvidarse de eso.

La escuela primaria de South Park había comenzado las clases ese día, y como la mayoría del salón, Cartman no prestaba atención. Estaba más concentrado recordando como lo habían rechazado ese año... de nuevo.

_—¡Gordo estúpido!_

_—Tendría que estar ciega para salir contigo._

_—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Dime que estás bromeando!_

_ —¡Jódete Cartman!_

¡No era justo! Si, había cometido muchos crímenes en su vida, incluso intentó exterminar a la raza judía... Pero eso no era motivo para que lo rechazaran de esa manera ¿Verdad? No importaba. Él estaba convencido que era un buen partido. A lo mejor, esas perras no salían con él por lo asombroso que era. Si, debía ser por eso.

—¡Eric! —llamó furioso el profesor Garrison. Cartman salió de sus pensamientos, mirándolo con inocencia fingida.

—¿Si, profesor? —preguntó inocentemente, pensó que a lo mejor no lo regañara tanto.

—¡Presta atención o te irás a la dirección!

—¡Estoy prestando mucha atención! —se defendió inmediatamente. ¡Al carajo la inocencia, ese hombre estaba loco si creía que volvería a la dirección!

—Entonces, puedes decirme de que estaba hablando —le retó. El pequeño estaba indignado. ¡¿Cómo carajo pensaba que podría decirle eso?! Claro, no era tan estúpido como para decirle aquello. Empezó a titubear, buscando una excusa—. Eric, después de clase irás a la dirección.

—Oh, mierda —exclamó. A nadie le sorprendió, como casi siempre.

—Muy bien niños, como decía: este año al cuarto grado le toca organizar el baile del Día de San Valentín —inmediatamente, las niñas chillaron de emoción, mientras los niños se revolvían incómodos en sus asientos—. Dejaré una lista afuera del salón para que se inscriban los que quieran entrar en el comité, quienes se encargaran de la decoración y la elección de la reina y el rey—y de nuevo, más chillidos por parte de las niñas—. Si alguien quiere postularse, deben hablar con los del comité.

Pronto, el salón del cuarto grado era un revoltijo de emoción e incomodidad a partes iguales. En las mentes de las niñas se presentaron imaginaciones de ellas siendo coronadas junto a los niños que les gustaban, bailando una canción romántica y un beso a la luz de la luna. En cambio, los chicos solamente pensaban en una cosa: comida gratis. Aunque claro, a alguno se le pasó la idea de invitar a la chica que le gustaba.

Cartman, en cambio, pensó que esta sería su oportunidad. En el salón habían menos chicos que chicas, lo cuál significaba que más de una quedaría sin pareja... obviamente, él no saldría con ninguna fea. ¡Ni de coña! Estaba seguro que habría alguna niña medianamente atractiva que se quedase sin pareja. Entonces, él actuaría. Y por

Entre murmullos de emoción la clase continuó. Antes de que sonara el timbre, el señor Garrison salió al pasillo con una lista en blanco y un bolígrafo atado. Luego de colgarlo en la pared, sonó el timbre.

Todos salieron corriendo de ahí. Algunos se dirigieron hacía la lista del señor Garrison, otros se armaron de valor para preguntarle a alguien si quería ser su valentín y otros simplemente se fueron a comer. Entre ese último grupo, se encontraban los muchachos.

Desde su puesto, el muchacho de la chaqueta roja miraba atento para ver si alguna chica quedaba sola. Obviamente las primeras en ser descartadas por sus compañeros fueron las feas, las gordas y las nerds. Algunas de ellas esperaron impacientes por la invitación que nunca llegaría, otras se resignaron y otras lloraron al ser rechazadas. Volviendo al tema, Cartman miraba a las chicas lindas de la clase, observando como algunos chicos iban hacía ellas seguramente para preguntarles.

Y para su desgracia, más de la mitad aceptó.

—¡Carajo! —soltó sin poder evitarlo. Kyle lo notó.

—¿Ahora que tienes Cartman? —preguntó fastidiado. El joven obeso le dedicó una mirada envenenada al judío.

—Tú no te metas Kyle —atacó, moviendo la mirada de nuevo hacía el grupo de las chicas. De nuevo, el joven pelirrojo notó su acción.

—Oh por favor, no me digas que estás enojado porque ninguna chica te ha invitado —ironizó.

—¡Qué no te metas, cabrón! ¡Ya verás, una chica me invitará! ¡No hay tantos niños en la escuela para todas! —admitió, totalmente convencido. Kyle rodó los ojos.

—No seas ridículo. Sólo una chica ciega aceptaría salir con alguien como tú, culón.

—Oh, Kahl, tú solamente estás celoso porque a ti tampoco te han invitado —intentó atacarle, pero el joven judío no le encontró sentido alguno.

—Mira Cartman, a mi no me hace falta una pareja para ser feliz. El día de San Valentín es un día cualquiera, sólo que la gente lo glorifica con las pendejadas de las parejas. ¡Además, solamente tenemos diez años, idiota!

—Dí lo que quieras Kyle, no debes avergonzarte de que ninguna chica quiera un judío —siguió Cartman, totalmente convencido en que debía hacerlo callar. Kyle por su parte resopló, frustrado. Alguien como Cartman no tenía remedio—. Además, cuando me pidan ir al baile te tragarás tus palabras porque seremos los reyes.

—Sigue soñando, culón.

* * *

Si había algo que odiaba Cartman, era cuando no tenía la razón.

—¡Me cago en Dios! —gritó.

Miraba con odio a las niñas, tomadas de la mano con su pareja. Inmediatamente, variedad de infinitas obscenidades cruzaron por su mente, deseando tener un machete o cualquier arma mortífera. ¡Esas hijas de puta ya tenían pareja! ¡Y de paso, las muy putas ya lo habían rechazado! ¡Malditas, malditas, malditas! Pateó la puerta de su casillero, pero inmediatamente llegó el dolor a su pie. Maldijo otra vez.

Pero todavía quedaba la oportunidad de ser el rey del baile. ¡Ya verían, cuando ganara ese concurso esas perras verían de lo que se perdieron!

Inmediatamente, se dirigió hacía donde estaba el comité del baile. Aquel grupo estaba conformado por Wendy, Stan y Kyle, los únicos que se postularon para el trabajo. Estaba seguro de que lo aceptarían sin chistar.

—No —respondieron los tres al unísono. El pequeño los observó perplejo.

—¿"No"? ¡¿Qué coño quieren decir con no?! —demandó exaltado.

—Que no te vamos a dejar postularte para rey del baile —explicó Kyle como si se lo explicara a un niño de la edad de Ike. Inmediatamente, el castaño sintió deseos de ahorcarlo.

—¡¿Y con que fundamentos han llegado a esa decisión?! ¡Exijo un re-conteo! —el cuerpo de Cartman temblaba, como si en algún momento le fuera a dar un colapso nervioso.

—Es simple: no dejaremos que arruines el baile, Cartman —fue el turno de explicar para Wendy. Cartman golpeó la mesa del centro con los dos puños, haciéndola temblar.

—¡Tú no me dices que hacer, puta! ¡Y si no me quieren, bien! ¡Al cabo que no quería ser el marica rey del baile! ¡Jódanse, jódanse todos!

Y ante la vista de los tres, Eric Cartman dejó la habitación.

Decir que estaba enfadado era decir poco. ¡¿Quién coño se creían ellos para decirle que no podía postularse?! ¡Él era Eric Theodore Cartman, el mató al amante de Satán y salvó South Park! ¡Incluso mató a Justin Bieber y se hizo amigo de Chthulu! ¡Ellos no eran nadie para venir a decirle que puede y no hacer!

La escuela terminó, y para la suerte de muchos, Cartman se dirigió inmediatamente a su casa. Sentía que si veía a alguien que no fuera su madre, mataría a quien sea. Sin embargo, no quería irse a prisión tan joven, muchos menos darles el gusto de verlo derrotado.

Sin prestarle atención, se metió directamente en su cuarto con un portazo. Cerró con seguro y empezó a buscar como desesperado en los cajones.

Desde siempre había llamado hippies a todos los que odiaban San Valentín, pues el todavía no se rendía. Pero ahora sabía como se sentían, claro, nadie jamás lo entendería y su dolor en ese momento no se comparaba al de esos fracasados. Por eso se vengaría, se vengaría de que no le hayan dejado ser feliz.

* * *

Butters Stotch se consideraba un niño de su edad normal. Tenía amigos —que a veces se aprovechaban de él, pero amigos al fin y al cabo—, sus padres lo querían, tenía notas regulares y estaba aprendiendo más cada día sobre la vida. En fin, que aquel chico se consideraba alguien del montón.

Estaba emocionado, para que negarlo. Le gustaban los bailes, pero no pensaba invitar a ninguna chica por temor a ser rechazado, por lo que esperaba ansiosamente a que alguna lo invitara... cosa que obviamente, no había pasado.

Había terminado la escuela, así como sus deberes para que sus padres no lo castigaran. Se encontraba tranquilamente jugando en su habitación con unas manzanas regadas en el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

No era la primera vez que se encontraban de esa manera, obviamente. Muchas veces en el pasado Cartman lo había necesitado para sus planes, y esas veces terminaba castigado un mes. Estaba de más decir que no quería repetirlo.

—Nos vemos de nuevo, Butters.

El rubio tembló de miedo. Hasta ahora, no había vuelto a participar en algo con Cartman, no desde el asunto de Somalia.

—¿Q-Qué quieres Cartman? —vaciló un rato, mientras se echaba para atrás. Cartman, que hasta ese momento estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, entró a su cuarto. Butters, instintivamente se echó para atrás.

—No te asustes, no vengo a hacerte daño —Butters suspiró aliviado, sin embargo ¿Qué quería esta vez? Esa duda todavía no era despejada—. Te tengo una propuesta. Una propuesta que nos beneficiará a muchos.

—N-no te entiendo...

—¡Carajo Butters, he venido para aliarme contigo! —exclamó exasperado, ya harto de la actitud miedosa del rubio. Cartman suspiró, tratando de recuperar su actitud "seria"—. Por lo que sé, ninguna chica te ha invitado ¿Cierto?—Butters asintió—. Oh, justo como sospeché. Dime Butters, ¿No estás cansado de eso? ¿No estás cansado de ver como personas más atractivas que tú tienen un feliz San Valentín y tú te jodes por ser feo?

—Bueno, yo... —y otra vez, fue interrumpido.

—No me digas Butters, lo entiendo. Te ofrezco la oportunidad Butters, te ofrezco la oportunidad de joder a los demás como ellos nos jodieron a nosotros. Si aceptas, destruiremos el Día de San Valentín. ¿Qué me dices?

El silencio inundó la habitación del rubio. Sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de Butters así como el ritmo marcado por el zapato de Cartman, quien esperaba impaciente a la respuesta del muchacho.

—¡Con una mierda Butters, no tengo todo el día! —exclamó. Butters jugaba con sus dedos, mirando el piso como si se hubiera vuelto el objeto más interesante del mundo.

—Yo... yo no quiero destruir San Valentín, a mi me gusta... —admitió. Cartman suspiró, mientras se golpeaba con la palma de la mano en la frente—. No veo porque destruirlo, no hace daño a nadie.

—¡Eso es mentira, por supuesto que lo hace! ¡Nos hace daño a nosotros! —atacó el chico de la chaqueta roja, ya más harto que antes—. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez Butters, ni tu ni yo tendremos un buen San Valentín por esos hijos de puta! ¡Y si Eric Cartman no puede tener un buen San Valentín, nadie lo tendrá!

De nuevo: silencio. Butters no sabía que hacer. Su parte dulce estaba emocionada, no quería destruir San Valentín porque no le parecía tan malo como lo pintaba Cartman... Pero, su otra parte, esa parte que sólo quería esparcir el caos y la destrucción le gritaba que aceptara. No quería, mucho menos si eso implicaba ser encerrado en el sótano de Cartman y un castigo de sus padres.

Simplemente se volteó, intentando volver a su juego. Cartman suspiró, otra vez.

—A la mierda... —masculló antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

De acuerdo, Butters había quedado descartado, eso era bastante obvio. Hasta donde sabía, Butters era su primera opción por lo increíblemente fácil que era manipularlo, además, obviamente no recurriría a los cabrones de Stanm, Kyle y Kenny. Esos malditos ya lo traicionaron una vez, seguro lo harían de nuevo.

¿A quién más podía recurrir? A Craig y su grupo era una buena opción, pero luego del desastre de Perú lo mandarían a tomar por culo. De nuevo, Cartman descartó a más gente de su lista. No podía recurrir a Craig y su grupo, y ahora mucho menos a Butters. ¿A su antigua banda de piratas? Podría ser, pero Kyle no dejaría que Ike pasara tiempo con él, mucho menos si eso incluye una masacre masiva. Y Clyde... Clyde no lo ayudaría, o lloraría o se sentaría a ver sus revistas Playboy.

Y desgraciadamente, las opciones que quedaron no le agradaron. Pero eran su única ayuda.

* * *

Para una mujer, el Día de San Valentín puede ser tanto una mierda como un día para recordar en tu vida amorosa. Wendy Testaburger sabía eso perfectamente bien.

Como todas sus demás amigas (las que tenían pareja, claro) estaba más que emocionada con la idea del baile y más aún de los reyes de este. Claramente, su mente había viajado hasta cierto chico de pompón rojo. No pudo evitar suspirar a mirarlo, pese a que él estaba ocupado.

Todavía seguía gustándole Stan, y le gustaba mucho. Además, ya estaba empezando la pubertad, y sus hormonas ya reclamaban un poco de acción amorosa... ¿Y qué mejor que el Día de San Valentín para tenerla con él?

Se encontraban discutiendo sobre la decoración del baile, así como que parejas serían las postuladas para rey y reina. En esos momentos, Wendy no escuchaba el parloteo entre Stan y Kyle, estaba más ocupada imaginando infinidad de citas con el chico que actualmente era dueño de sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, la reunión terminó. Kyle recogió sus cosas, despidiéndose de ellos mientras salía del parque. Stan estaba recogiendo las suyas, ignorando a la morena que en ese momento lo mirara como si se tratara de un tesoro. Las mejillas de Wendy se colorearon de rojo, no por el frío, si no por el chico enfrente de ella.

—Stan, espera —pidió al ver que el chico se iba. El moreno la miró, esperando a que dijera algo—. Yo quiero hablar contigo. No tardaré mucho.

—Oh, claro. ¿Qué quieres, Wendy? —preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Wendy miró hacía otro lado, no sabía como decir aquello.

—Stan... Me he divertido mucho contigo y Kyle organizando el baile. Y he pensado que... ¿_Tegustaríairalbaileconmigo,sernovios,casarnosyvivi rfelicesparasiempre_?

—¿Qué carajos...? —exclamó, sin entender absolutamente nada. Wendy se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta de su error. Bueno, al menos no había entendido. Inhaló, tomando mucho aire, y exhalando, finalmente habló:

—He dicho... ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? Ya sabes... como _novios_.

Esperó, esperó y esperó. Nada. Stan no se atrevía a hablar, movía la boca como pez fuera del agua pero no lograba que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. Wendy esperaba, deseaba que cuando lograra hablar le diera aquel tan anhelado "si".

—Wendy, yo... lo lamento.

Lo lamentaba.

¿Lo lamentaba?

¡¿LO LAMENTABA?!

_«¡HIJO DE PUTA!» _gritó internamente.

—Hay otra, ¿No es así? —preguntó dolida y enojada a partes iguales. Stan negó rápidamente.

—No, simplemente no te veo de esa forma —intentó aclarar, pero para Wendy eso era la excusa más pésima que había oído jamás.

—¡NO ME MIENTAS, CABRÓN! —vociferó, llamando la atención de todos en el parque, inclusive unas mujeres taparon los oídos de sus hijos o se fueron—. ¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO! ¡¿QUIÉN ES?! ¡¿NICOLE, RED, MILLY, MOLLY?! ¡HABLA YA!

—¡No me gusta nadie más, carajo! ¡Simplemente no te veo así y no quiero ir contigo por eso! —volvió a intentar hacerla entrar en razón. Pobre Stan, no sabía que el peor ser en esta tierra es una mujer con el corazón roto. Peor si esa mujer es Wendy Testaburger.

—¡YA DEJA DE MENTIR! ¡SI NO QUERÍAS IR CONMIGO, BIEN, NO ERA NECESARIO ROMPER MI CORAZÓN! —para los hombres, siempre había sido fascinante la maestría con la que las mujeres podían hacer de todo un drama... y Stan estaba comprobándolo en ese momento.

Wendy, cual esposa sufrida, no aguantó más. Recogió sus cosas, y con toda la dignidad que le quedó, se fue de ahí dejando al pobre chico estupefacto. La muchacha no sabía si echarse a llorar o regresar y molerlo a golpes, y aunque la segunda opción se le antojaba aún más, seguramente se metería el problemas.

Pero como todos sabían... nadie jode a Wendy Testaburger.

No quería tener que recurrir a eso. Vaya que no quería tener que recurrir a aquello, pero no le quedaba más opción. Si quería vengarse de Stan correctamente, lastimosamente, tendría que recurrir a ella.

Había decidido hacer una pequeña parada antes de irse definitivamente a casa ese día, y desde luego, había llamado a sus padres para no preocuparlos. Se paró enfrente de la puerta, pensando en que decir y si ella aceptaría. Jugó con sus dedos un rato, pensando, hasta que finalmente tocó el timbre.

Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... _uno..._

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una chica de pelo rojo enmarañado. La susodicha miró a Wendy con ojos cansados, acentuando el hecho de las ojeras de tanto jugar videojuegos. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

—Ah, eres tú Wendy. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó al terminar su faena. Wendy suspiró.

—Hola Missy. Hace mucho que no hablábamos —empezó con una risita nerviosa. La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

—Si, desde _eso_ —Wendy sintió el cinismo y el rencor en cada palabra de ella, pese a que lo disimulaba con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amistosa—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito tu ayuda. Sé que eres buena en esas cosas de informática y estrategia, y yo necesito a alguien así porque sé que eres la única que odia el San Valentín. Lo que digo es... ¿Me ayudarías? —preguntó haciendo uso de su mejor cara de Bambi a medio matar.

La chica la miró un rato, hasta que se puso un dedo en la barbilla en gesto pensador. Wendy mordía su labio, era su única posible ayuda.

—Déjame pensarlo... NO —respondió poniendo tono de niña chiquita. Wendy resopló, frustrada.

—Anda, solo esta vez...

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero! ¡Vete a pedirle ayuda a Bebe, Testaburger!—usó el tono que usa alguien al hablarle a un bebé.

—¡Por favor, no puede ser que todavía estés rencorosa por eso! ¡Fue en tercer grado, por Dios, teníamos nueve años!

—¡Y eso qué! ¡Te dije que no te voy a ayudar Wendy y esa es mi última palabra!

Luego de aquel último grito, el umbral se hundió en un silencio sepulcral. Ninguna quitó la mirada de la otra, pese a todo. Wendy estaba estupefacta, sabía que esa pelirroja era rencorosa, que no le haya hablado a ninguna niña en todo lo que llevaban de curso era prueba suficiente pero... ¡Eso era demasiado infantil!

—Bueno, ¡Que tengas un buen día! —sonrió, tomando la puerta y dispuesta a cerrarle la puerta. Wendy la dejó hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, tampoco era imprescindible.

—¡ALTO AHÍ JOVENCITA!

Y justo cuando faltaba un centímetro para que le cerrara la puerta en la cara, Missy la detuvo como si se tratara de un auto en plena persecución. Wendy sintió una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, ¿Podría ser?

—¿Ahora qué, papá? —preguntó Missy mosqueada. Un hombre moreno apareció en la puerta, miró a la pelirroja severamente y luego miró a Wendy preocupada.

—¿Qué tienes, Wendy? —preguntó usando un tono demasiado femenino y maternal. Wendy suspiró.

—Pues necesitaba la ayuda de Missy, sr. Wilson, pero como no quiere porque está de rencorosa me tendré que ir...

—No es necesario, Missy te ayudará —Wendy sonrió para sus adentros. _«Chúpate esa, Wilson»_ pensó. La chica miró a su padre consternada.

—¡Pero papá...!

—¡Sin peros jovencita, tu amiga necesita tu ayuda y ya es hora de que empieces a saber lo que es perdonar! ¡Debes seguir las enseñanzas de la iglesia! —reclamó. Wendy ya no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

—¡Ella no es mi amiga, es una sucia traidora! Y papá, recuerda que te echaron de la iglesia por ser gay —le recordó. Sin embargo, el sr. Wilson hizo oídos sordos y negó con la mano.

—Tonterías, la iglesia de los pueblos montañeses es muy cerrada, el papa ya ha dicho que no es malo ser gay, amor. Yo te crié enseñándote que siempre se debe perdonar ¿Y qué mejor que ayudando a tu amiga? —a estas alturas, Wendy podía estar bailando su propio baile de la victoria con Sweet Victory de fondo. Mientras, Missy abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua.

—Pero, p-p-pero...

—Bueno ¡Las dejo solas!

Cuando el sr. Wilson empujó a su hija, finalmente se cerró al puerta. De nuevo todo se había quedado en silencio. Ambas habían apartado la mirada, incómodas.

—Bueno, mi papá ya habló, te tengo que ayudar... ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Wendy cabeceó un poco, pensando. Finalmente, habló:

—Pues...

* * *

—Me alegra ver que recapacitaras, Butters...

Butters tembló. Enfrente suyo estaba Cartman, ambos en el cuarto de este mientras el obeso sacaba unos planos de una caja. Con una seña de mano, Cartman le indicó que se acercara. Todavía demasiado tímido, el rubio se acercó para mirar mejor.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que mientras Cartman comía sus botanas (claramente sin darle a Butters) mientras le explicaba el plan al rubio, eso y le regañaba cada vez que el pobre no entendía nada.

La noche cayó en la casa de los Cartman, con el castaño y Butters planeándolo todo. A este paso, Butters se seguía preguntando como demonios se dejó arrastrar en esto con Cartman. Quizá fuese porque quería vivir la adrenalina de joder algo de nuevo, o simplemente volvía a su etapa de rebeldía. Sea como sea, a Cartman le importaba un carajo, pues no tuvo que recurrir a sus otras opciones.

Finalmente, había terminado. Cartman le había explicado todo el plan a Butters, así como se había terminado todas las botanas que le trajo su madre.

—¿E-estás seguro de que esto funcione? —preguntó finalmente Butters.

—Por supuesto Butters, ¿A quién crees que le estás hablando? —respondió por inercia.

—Oh, bueno. Mejor me voy, no quiero que me castiguen.

Butters se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a finalmente irse a casa. O eso era, hasta que la señora Liane Cartman entró por la puerta, acompañando a dos pequeñas niñas... dos pequeñas que Cartman despreciaba. A la morena por cuestiones de orgullo y machismo, y a la segunda... también por machismo, y quizá, racismo.

—Mira Eric, tus amiguitas vinieron a visitarte —informó la señora Cartman, usando su habitual tono maternal y dulce. Cartman estaba estupefacto.

—¡Mamá, ellas no son mis amigas! ¡Te han engañado! —soltó por inercia, indignado pese a no ser la primera vez que eso pasaba.

—Oh, vamos Eric, te hará bien tener un poco de compañía femenina —aconsejó la señora Cartman, ante la perplejidad de Cartman. Wendy y Missy miraban a Cartman con ganas de reírse, Butters en cambio se sentía excluido y con ganas de irse.

—¡MAMÁ!

—Bueno, los dejaré. Pórtate bien, Eric.

Últimamente era una moda de esos días que todo quedara en silencio. Butters jugaba nervioso con los dedos, mientras que Cartman miraba con odio a las dos niñas enfrente de él. Y es que ¿Qué demonios querían ellas ahí? Por un momento pensó que Wendy vino a decirle que si podía postularse para rey, para que él luego la mandara a la mierda... pero, conociendo a Wendy Testaburger, no venía a eso.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó secamente y sin rodeos.

—Venimos a pedirte ayuda —fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

—Yo no ayudo a putas y a coloradas —ambas niñas sintieron ganas de sacarle los ojos al gordo, pero se contuvieron lanzándole una mirada que decía _"Vete al carajo"._

—No soy colorada —aclaró, apuntando a la piel sin mejilla alguna. Cartman resopló.

—¿Y eso qué? No las voy a ayudar y punto.

—Pues si lo haces, te haremos rey del baile —habló Wendy.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para Cartman. No pudo evitarlo. ¿A caso Wendy Testaburger hablaba en serio? ¿Estaría dispuesta a traicionar a su novio y al judío? ¿En serio estaría tan desesperada? No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cínica.

—Wendy, no hablarás en serio —susurró la otra niña. Wendy la miró solemnemente.

—Missy, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas —respondió, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Pronto, miró a Cartman, resignada—. ¿Nos ayudarás o no?

—Hmm... tu propuesta es muy interesante, Wendy —habló usando un tono detectivezco, rascándose la barbilla como si tuviera una barba—... Pero te jodes, no te ayudo.

—¡Oh, vamos, caminamos desde el otro lado de la ciudad para venir aquí! ¡No me jodas! —gritó indignada la morena.

—Ojo por ojo, Wendy. ¡Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes que no dejarme!

Wendy balbuceó sin sentido, haciendo que la satisfacción de Cartman creciera a cada segundo. ¡Esto era increíble! ¡Le había dado un saz en toda la boca a Wendy Testaburger! Si, en ese momento Sweet Victory sonaba de fondo en su cabeza.

—Gordo de mierda... —masculló, tomando a la pelirroja y llevándosela de ahí. El portazo de la puerta fue lo único que indicó que la precensia de ambas niñas en la habitación finalmente se había ido.

Cartman suspiró, tranquilo. Se volteó hacía Butters, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué estás esperando Butters? ¡A TRABAJAR!

* * *

Finalmente, el mentado día había llegado. En esos momentos mucha gente debía estar quedándose en bancarrota de tanto comprar regalos, y muchos mercaderes debían estar bañándose en billetes, y tampoco olvidemos a la gente que usaba ese día como excusa para no salir del cuarto donde follaban como conejos... Si, en muchos sentidos, mucha gente lo estaba disfrutando... Exceptuando aquellos que no tiene pareja.

Pero, en resumidas cuentas, no pasaba nada malo.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas y finalmente la noche había caído en South Park. En esos momentos, muchos debían estar cenando con su pareja, viendo una película, en un bar, en la playa o simplemente follando. Sin embargo, muchos también aprovecharon aquel día para ir a un lugar más: el baile de San Valentín de la escuela pública.

Desde afuera, había una gran pancarta que tenía escrito _«Baile de San Valentín»_ con globos de todos los tonos rosas, rojos y blancos posibles al lado. Unos reflectores apuntaban al cielo con forma de corazones. Afuera, mucha gente estaba comprando sus boletos para poder entrar, acompañados de sus parejas, solos o en los casos más raros, amigos.

El señor Garrison era el encargado de entregar los boletos, sentado en una mesa decorada de la temática. Había una prolongada fila para poder entrar, y él cortesmente aceptaba el dinero.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡¿Qué es eso de cobrar la entrada?! ¡Si mi hijo estudia aquí! —reclamaba indignado Randy Marsh, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños.

—Lo siento sr. Marsh, pero es para recaudar fondos. Si quiere, puede usar el descuento por su hijo —ofreció tranquilamente.

—De acuerdo —gruñó, sacando la billetera mientras su esposa, Sharon, observaba todo—. Denos el descuento. Pensé que esto era América...

Diligentemente, el sr. Garrison tomó el dinero y a su vez, dándole las entradas. Randy las arrebató de mala gana, abrazando a su esposa y entrando finalmente en el recinto. —Siguiente, por favor.

—Una entrada, por favor.

El sr. Garrison observó extraño a quien pedía la entrada. No por el hecho de que fuera Eric Cartman, si no porque este vestía una gabardina de color kaqui, un sombrero de reportero y unos lentes de sol, cosa rara porque era de noche. Lo examinó con la mirada un largo rato, comprobando si era buena idea dejarlo entrar ahí.

—¿Eric? ¿Qué haces vestido así? —preguntó extrañado, mirando al muchacho. Cartman se revolvió incómodo.

—Oh, es que... toda mi ropa fue destrozada por mi perro, y esto era lo único que tenía para venir —respondió rápidamente el niño. Si no fuera por la rapidez, Garrison hubiera jurado que le estaba mintiendo. Suspirando, le entregó las entradas recibiendo el dinero—. Muchas gracias.

Pobre, no sospechaba nada de nada.

* * *

La música dentro del gimnasio era tan alta que apenas se podía hablar con normalidad, pero eso no le importaba mucho a la gente estando comiendo y bailando hasta el cansancio.

En las paredes había la decoración temática: corazones de todos los tamaños, guirnaldas de todas las tonalidades de rojo y rosa, sillas decoradas de aquellos colores y en el escenario habían los instrumentos para una banda que tocara. Mientras tanto, el DJ contratado se encargaba de la mezcla de las canciones mientras llegaba la banda.

Los adultos bailaban sin miedo, pero los estudiantes estaban algo reticentes a tomar a su pareja y llevarla a la pista, por lo que sólo algunas jóvenes parejas se encontraban en la pista de baile, y no solo eso; los niños y niñas, especialmente los más jóvenes, estaban separados uno de otros como si fueran radioactivos.

Entre toda la gente se encontraban Stan, Kyle y Kenny, alejados para poder hablar tranquilamente, observando como iba el baile y patrullando por si había problemas. Stan tenía la mirada perdida, como si buscara a alguien, mientras que Kyle movía la mirada de manera furtiva buscando a cierto gordo y Kenny... el simplemente estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Dónde se metió? —susurró el pelirrojo. Kenny lo miró extrañado.

—_¿Te refieres a Cartman?_ —preguntó dificultosamente.

—Estoy seguro de que hará algo, es Cartman —respondió con convicción—. ¿Tú has notado algo raro Stan?... ¿Stan?

El chico del pompón rojo tardó un poco en darse cuenta que su amigo le estaba hablando y mirando, preocupado. El moreno salió de sus pensamientos y los miró a ambos.

—Eh... No, nada que reportar.

Un poco alejado de aquel trío, un joven obeso y en gabardina se servía ponche, observando el baile y a todos, calculando. Su mirada se detuvo en Stan y Kyle, mientras bebía un poco de su ponche. Lo escupió de inmediato.

—Esto sabe a mierda —dejó el vaso con disgusto en la mesa. Su mano se dirigió hacía su oreja, apretando un pequeño botón mientras un pitido sonó—. Aquí Coon en línea, repito: Coon en línea. He entrado a la Madriguera, Caos. ¿Has desviado a las liebres, _cambio?_

—_Lo siento Cartman, pero ¿Qué liebres?_ —preguntó Butters desde el otro lado de la línea. Cartman se pegó con la mano en la frente, exasperado.

—¡Pon atención, Butters! —exclamó, asustando a quienes lograron escucharlo—. Te estoy preguntando si ya sacaste a los encargados de la corona.

—_Ah, si. T-todo listo, Cartman._

—Perfecto. Coon fuera.

Apagó el comunicador, mientras su mirada se dirigía ahora hacía la mesa junto al escenario donde estaban las coronas. Se escabulló hasta el lugar, mirando que nadie lo notase o que Kyle y los demás lo viesen.

El plan era simple, cambiaba las coronas por unas faldas con una bomba en ellas. La bomba era de un olor a cebolla, que si bien no mataría a nadie (excepto a quien se la pusiera, claro), dejaría el lugar apestando a mofeta salida del basurero. No era lo que tenía planeado originalmente (reunir a todos los judíos del pueblo, encerrarlos solo a ellos y mandarlos a volar por los aires con ayuda de explosivos... Pero luego de lo sucedido con Gibson, no quería ir a la cárcel) pero al menos era útil. Obviamente, él (y quizás Butters) saldría antes de lo sucedido.

Aquel plan sería la envidia de Al Qaeda cuando supieran que erradicó el San Valentín... al menos, en South Park.

Nadie notó cuando llegó a la mesa, la banda (una horrorsa banda de chicas) ya había llegado y todos estaban más ocupados en bailar esas estúpidas canciones sosas que calientan a las fanáticas. En esos momentos, deseó tener tapones para los oídos y luego lanzarles mierda, pero tenía un plan y una meta y debía ceñirse a ellos.

Tomó la corona, mientras sacaba las falsificaciones de la gabardina con sumo cuidado.

—¡Copión de mierda!

Inmediatamente, se volteó tanto nervioso como enojado a la persona que le había gritado aquel insulto, más que todo nervioso pues con ese grito alguien podría atraparlo y eso no ayudaría al plan. Sin embargo, se quedó confundido al ver a nada más y nada menos que Wendy Testaburger con dos coronas... justo igual que él.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Y ahora que quieres, puta?! —inquirió.

—¡No me llames así, gordo estúpido! Y se puede saber: ¿Qué haces cambiando las coronas? —y justo cuando Cartman se disponía a responderle a Wendy con una larga zarta de insultos, ella volvió a interrumpirle—. ¡No me digas que tu pusiste una bomba también!

—¡Pues sí, chúpate esa! ¡Al menos YO si fuí original, no como OTROS! —la atacó, de nuevo dándole un zas en toda la boca—. ¡Puta copiana, me copiaste el plan!

—¡No te lo hubiera copiado si me hubieras ayudado! —rebatió ella.

—¡Mierda, Caos, mántente alerta! ¡Una ZORRA se metió en la madriguera! ¡Repito, mantente alerta! —su mano se dirigió a su comunicador, para la sorpresa y confunsión de Wendy. No notó que esta empezó a sonreír cuando entendió todo—. ¿Butters? ¿Caos? ¡¿Qué mierda...?!

* * *

—¡SOCORRO! —consiguió gritar un rubio atado a una silla. El muchacho intentaba zafarse, pero era inútil estando atado con cinta adhesiva de pies a cabeza, tanto que parecía un capullo de mariposa metálico. Inmediatamente, una pelirroja le cubrió la boca con más cinta, sofocando sus gritos.

—Lo siento Butters, pero es por tu bien —intentó consolarlo con una sonrisa, que más que tranquilizarlo sólo lo alarmó más por lo psicótico en ella.

* * *

—¡A la mierda! —gritó tirando el comunicador al suelo.

Wendy sólo podía sonreír. Si, tenía que admitir que en cierta parte, si le había copiado a Cartman al ver sus planos en su casa. Pero el resto de su plan era diferente: sólo era una corona la cual explotaría: la del rey. Además, Missy había cambiado las papeletas del rey y la reina para cambiar los resultados. Su plan le daba mil vueltas al de Cartman, según ella.

Aunque claro, no contó con que este se le lanzara encima cual gato rabioso, tomándola desprevenida.

De nuevo, nadie había notado nada, después de todo la música de aquella banda tenía un efecto hipnotizante en los enamorados... Eso y que los de sexto grado había traído alcohol a escondidas, lo habían echado en las bebidas y ya varios estaban borrachos o ebrios.

Cartman intentó golpearla, pero ella le retenía tomándolo de las muñecas con fuerza, evitando que golpearan su rostro. Actuando con inteligencia, le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna. Wendy vio como Cartman gritó varias blasfemias, llevándose las manos a la zona herida. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo retorcerse en el suelo. Jadeó, cansada.

—Eso le enseñará... —murmuró, quitándose el polvo de la chaqueta. Se volteó para finalmente cambiar las coronas, cuando vio que la mesa (la puta mesa) no estaba.

Oh, puta madre.

—¡Pelirroja, sal de ahí! —gritó con su walkie-talkie. No recibió respuesta, sólo estática—. ¡Wilson, tenemos que irnos!

—¡TESTABURGER!

—¿Wendy? —preguntó una voz conocida, una voz que le hizo hacer todo esto. Quiso responderle, pero no pudo cuando Cartman volvió a lanzársele encima.

* * *

—Bienvenidos todos —interrumpió la directora Victoria con alegría. Algunos vitorearon, pero la mayoría solo se le quedó mirando cuando vieron que la música había parado—. Primero que nada: feliz Día de San Valentín a todos y muchas gracias por venir. Ahora, llegó el momento que todos hemos esperado: vamos a anunciar al rey y la reina del baile.

Todos aplaudieron por protocolo, mientras los candidatos a reyes y reinas desfilaban por el escenario. Entre los nominados solamente estaban Clyde, Craig, Token y Stan. Sin embargo, el último no llegó, sin embargo, nadie intentó buscarlo. Siguieron con la ceremonia, mientras las candidatas subían. Entre las candidatas estaban Bebe, Milly, Rebecca y Red. Todos aplaudieron cuando los candidatos llegaron.

—Mírenlos, todos con esperanzas y sueños que cuando no ganen serán machacados, mmm'kay —fue el turno de hablar del señor Mackey. La tensión se sentía, por lo menos de parte de las niñas. La gente miraba, expectante—. Todos pueden ganar, pero sólo dos se llevaran la corona. ¿Mmm'kay? Así que, ya es hora de anunciar quienes son los afortunados reyes... Luego de contar los votos.

Mientras tanto, un enfrentamiento inusual se encontraba en el fondo. Wendy Testaburger y Eric Cartman se encontraban peleando, y pese a lo que muchos creerían a simple vista, Wendy le llevaba ventaja pues sabía boxear, y aunque Cartman había tenido ventaja al tomarla desprevenida, había que aceptarlo: Wendy Testaburger le estaba rompiendo el culo.

Stan Marsh sólo los miraba, olvidando por completo porque estaba ahí. Al principio, al ver a Wendy solo pensaba en pedirle perdón por hacerla sentir tan mal ese día... pese a que quería joderlo como nunca. Sin embargo, se había quedado sin palabras al ver lo absurdo de la situación como lo era Cartman en gabardina y su ex-novia peleándose en pleno baile.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. ¡Estaban peleando en pleno baile e iban a anunciar a los reyes! Y peor: ¡Cartman iba a joderlo todo!

Corrió hacía donde estaban el pelirrojo y el chico de la capucha, volteándose de vez en cuando para observar como iba la pelea y ver que no se mataran. Debía darse prisa, pues como Kyle había supuesto, Cartman seguramente habría planeado algo y Wendy estaba ahí para detenerlo.

—Aww —no pudo evitar soltarlo al pensar que lo hizo por que lo quería... tiempo pasado.

Cuando llegó hacía sus dos mejores amigos, estaba respirando agitadamente y no pudo evitar flexionarse hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas, inhalando y exhalando aire de manera irregular.

—Kyle... el... Wendy... pelea... —recitó entre inhalaciones.

—_Hombre, ¿Qué tienes?_ —preguntó Kenny.

—Está... aquí. Cartman llegó, no sé que pasó pero se está peleando con Wendy...

Kyle no necesitó que le dijeran más. Sabía de todas las cosas de las cuales Cartman era capaz, e inmediatamente salió disparado de ahí con la piel tan roja como su pelo del enojo. Fue seguido de Kenny, y cuando Stan tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para volver a caminar, los siguió.

Cuando Kyle llegó, miles de insultos hacía Cartman vinieron a su mente con ganas de gritárselos a todo pulmón, más por rutina pues hasta ahora no había estropeado nada... aún. Solamente tenía que procurar que no se viera la pelea entre ambos o si no, las cabezas iban a rodar. Y no precisamente la suya.

Sin embargo, Cartman fue más rápido. No supo como, pero en algún momento logró quitarse a Wendy de encima golpeándola en el vientre, sacándole el aire. Admiró con una pequeña sonrisa cuando la morena se echó para atrás, protegiendo su vientre pero inmediatamente la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Kyle, Kenny y Stan llegar.

—Oh, carajo...

No lo pensó dos veces: salió corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Debía salir rápido, pues por lo visto se anunciaría a los reyes del baile y en poco tiempo la bomba explotaría. No quería un regaño y mucho menos oler a basurero municipal.

Corrió hacía las puertas del gimnasio, y más ganas de maldecir vinieron cuando vio que estaban cerradas. Sus manos se dirigieron a la cerradura, intentando abrirla pero era inútil, estaba encerrado. Debía darse prisa y buscar la otra salida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Se acabó culón —habló la voz de Kyle, helándole la sangre—. No tienes a donde huir.

—Pues espero, Kyle —respondió, dándose la vuelta y encarando al judio—, que sepas que nos acabas de condenar a todos.

—No me interesa Cartman, no vas a joder nuestro trabajo por tu estúpido orgullo de mierda. ¡A él!

Cartman solo pudo poner sus brazos enfrente de su rostro como defensa. Este era su fin, lo sabía, lo golpearían tanto que nadie lo podría reconocer y lo dejarín desángrándose hasta morir. Esperó los golpes, aquellos que se los darían hasta en partes donde el sol nunca había tocado.

Adiós, mundo cruel.

—Y los reyes de San Valentín son... ¡Wendy Testaburger y Stan Marsh!

* * *

—¡Butters, no huyas mi pequeña bolita de mantequilla! —canturreó una vocecita de manera dulce y maternal, mientras la dueña de la voz golpeaba un bat de béisbol con su palma—. Ven, mi dulce niño. No te haré daño...

Butters Stotch se arrepentía como nunca en su vida. ¿En qué estaba pensando al aceptar la oferta de trabajar con Cartman para destruir San Valentín? Quizá, si hubiera supido que una pelirroja psicópata lo estaría persiguiendo con un bate de béisbol, y que estaría sometido al peligro inminente de no una si no tres bombas que lo dejarían oliendo a mofeta, nunca hubiera aceptado ni aunque le pagaran.

Ahora, sufría las consecuencias.

Había aprovechado que la tal Missy se había quedado gritándole a su DS como loca y logró pararse con todo y silla para poder escaparse. Sin embargo, cuando estaba dando el primer paso, se había resbalado y fue cuando Missy se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de escapársele. Como pudo, logró arrastrase hasta la salida antes de que ella lo alcanzara.

Ahora estaba ahí, escondiéndose para salvar su vida (o de un castigo) y salir ileso.

Había logrado irse en el cruce de los pasillos para esconderse, aunque no le funcionara mucho. Si tenía suerte, ella no lo encontraría en ese pasillo y desistiría, lléndose a otro lado a buscarlo. Cuando oyó que los pasos de ella se alejaban, respiró tranquilo y arrastró sus pies para darse la vuelta.

No contó con que volvería a caerse al piso.

—¡Oh, Butters!

Se arrastró como gusano, siendo tan lento como uno. Miró con desesperación la puerta de salida, deseando estar libre para poder correr aprovechando que, en circunstancias normales, sería más rápido que ella. Pero cómo pasa en las malas películas y en la vida real, eso no sucedió así.

—¡Butters! —dijo la pelirroja, tomándolo con fuerza descomunal desde el espaldar de la silla y levantándolo, haciendo que Butters sintiera que al aire se le escapaba de los pulmones—. No sabes los problemas que me causaste. ¡Quizá, si te hubieras quedado quieto, no tendría que hacer esto! Pero, lastimosamente, interrumpiste mi partida de Zelda... ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los que interrumpen mi partida de Zelda? —negó frenéticamente, sintiendo el sudor bajarle bajarle por la frente y la cinta de la boca—. Chillan, Butters. No es un sonido muy agradable.

Era su fin. Lo sabía. Pero viendo el lado positivo, le gustaba haber pasado sus últimos momentos siendo alguien útil, y también le gustó haberse podido escapar aunque sea unos pocos momentos de esa loca. Quizá, si no lo hubiera encontrado, aquello hubiera sido algo para contarle a los nietos.

Y lo haría, cuando vio que unas... ¿Coronas le caían en la cara? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

—¡LAS CORONAS! —gritaron dos voces en la lejanía.

—¿Qué carajos...? —masculló ella. Sin embargo, vio como se quedó pálida al verlas—. ¡SON LAS BOMBAS!

Inmediatamente, sintió el mismo miedo que ella, más aún cuando ella se las pegó con la cinta y salió corriendo, dejándolo ahí solo y con el bate.

Moriría. Estaba muerto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Missy Wilson se encontraba buscando la manera de como salir de la escuela para no terminar oliendo mal durante el resto de su vida. Si salía de ahí oliendo bien, le iría a patear el culo a su padre y a Wendy por haberla metido en ese lío. Aunque estaba segura que tendría problemas, pues saldría a la luz quienes lo hicieron, no le importaba pues solo tenía un objetivo en mente: salir de ahí oliendo como estaba y terminar esa maldita partida de Zelda.

Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta que había dejado la DS en el salón de cuarto grado.

—Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta. Al diablo el olor y las bombas, ¡Salvar la princesa Zelda era mucho más importante!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, con el sonido de la música del gimnasio de fondo, una muy mala música de fondo. Sus piernas se movían rápidamente, intentando no resbalarse en el proceso. Mal día para que los conserjes hubieran decidido encerar el piso, muy mal día para ello.

Su corazón latía desenfrenado, mucho más al ver que ninguno era su salón. El tiempo se acababa, pronto las bombas explotarían y todo se perdería. Sin embargo, si llegaba a tiempo, podría tomar la consola y salir por las ventanas. Dolería, pues estarían cerradas y tendría que atravesarlas, pero era el precio de ser gamer.

Casi bailó el Caramelldansen al ver la puerta con la inscripción "Cuarto Grado". Sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente la perilla, la giró y entró.

Rápidamente, se dirigió al escritorio del profesor Garrison para buscar a su "precioso". Quitó los papeles, los libros y las revistas pero nada. Su precioso no estaba ahí. ¿A caso se le había caído? ¿O alguien entró al salón y se la llevó? De cualquier manera, eso le quitaba tiempo, tiempo que no tenía. Si la perdió por su propia estupidez, la buscaría luego. Pero si era cierta la segunda y encontraba al _bastardo-hijo-de-su-madre_ que la tomó...

—Llevas muy avanzada la partida, quizá si debí hacerle caso a Kyle cuando dijo que te pidiera ayuda...

Como si fuera un monstruo a punto de atacar, se volteó de manera robótica y lamentando no tener el bate. Miró al joven de la chaqueta naranja que se quitaba la capucha, acalorado.

—McCormick... —susurró con voz psicótica—. El DS, ¡AHORA!

—¿Y te crees que te lo voy a dar tan fácil, rojita? —se mofó el rubio en su cara—. Dime que pasó con las coronas y te la doy.

—¡NUNCA! —gritó antes de lanzársele por la consola.

Contra todo pronóstico, McCormick resultó más listo que ella. Se quitó de su camino, haciendo que al correr hacía él como toro cayera contra unos pupitres. Todo su enojo se fue por el caño cuando cayó estrepitosamente contra un pupitre, cayéndose ambos al suelo. Sintió un ardor en su rodillo, y contempló con horror como el raspón (uno demasiado grande para su gusto) empezaba a sangrar.

—¡Eres... un... IDIOTA! —gritó intentando no sollozar, llevándose las manos a su rodilla para intentar para el sangrado.

—Y tú una imprudente —le siseó fríamente—. Vamos niña, dime donde están las coronas.

—¡Qué no! ¡QUE ME DES LA PUTA CONSOLA, COÑO!

Esta vez si logró tomarlo desprevenido, haciendo que sonriera pese al dolor. Ella cayó encima de él, derribándolo como a un jugador de fútbol. Si su padre la viera y fueran otras circunstancias, seguramente estaría orgulloso de ella.

Forcejearon un rato y rodaron por el suelo, golpeándose con el escritorio y otros objetos de inmobiliaria para el dolor de ambos. McCormick era fuerte, más jodidamente fuerte que ella y usaba eso en su contra. Su mano estaba sosteniendo la DS, intentando arrebatársela, mientras la otra lo golpeaba para quitárselo de encima.

Entonces, como si estuviera iluminada, una idea pasó por su cabeza. Si, sería bajo pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Finalmente, sólo necesitó poner todas sus fuerzas en sus rodillas para darle el golpe a McCormick en la entrepierna.

Justo cuando el joven soltó un grito de dolor y aflojó las manos para llevárselas a su zona afectada, ella tomó la consola y tomó impulso para levantarse. Como si fuera un partido de tenis, observó tanto a su precioso como al joven que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

—¡JA, CHUPA MIS INEXISTENTES BOLAS, McCORMICK! —gritó victoriosa, señalando como se movía como un gusano—. ¿QUIÉN RÍE AHORA, PUTO?

—¡A ella!

Cuando sintió que varios brazos masculinos la sostenían y la amarraban, reconoció que quizá canto victoria demasiado pronto. Lo último que vio antes de ser amordazada y llevada a la fuerza, fue la sonrisa (o lo que fuera debajo de esa capucha) de Kenny McCormick mientras le sacaba el dedo.

—Ahora dinos, niña —habló una voz a su oído—. ¿Dónde-están-las-coronas?

* * *

Corría, corría sin rumbo fijo. O bueno, se arrastraba sin rumbo fijo.

No sabía como había logrado haber salido de la escuela con tiempo, pero tenía suerte. Muchísima suerte para ser verdad. Sin embargo, todavía los oía, de alguna manera. Sabía que tanto Wendy como Cartman lo estaban siguiendo, y a decir verdad, una parte de él sabía que no lo seguían solamente ellos. A estas alturas, ya todos debían de saber la verdad.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logró divisar el muelle de la ciudad. Si tenía suerte, mucha más suerte, podría encontrar a alguien que lo desatara o algo para quitarse esas malditas coronas de encima, que todavía lo mantenían en vilo por saber cuanto faltaba para que finalmente explotaran. Si lo lograba, las lanzaría al mar y toda esa pesadilla terminaría.

¿Quién diría que a la final, terminaría odiando tanto el Día de San Valentín? Aunque claro, no por las razones convencionales.

Se sintió en la gloria al ver un cuchillo de pescador tirado por ahí. Quizá, si lograba sacar sus manos, podría cortar la cinta lo suficiente como para poder liberarse. Después de todo, era un niño y debía tener fuerza. ¿Cierto?

Como pudo y con las manos temblorosas, sostuvo el objeto afilado en su mano. Temblando, giró su mano hacía un pedazo de cinta que lo ataba a la silla y que podría cortar. Debía tener cuidado de no hacerse más daño, ya tenía suficiente con aquel chichón que le hizo Missy Wilson en la frente para atarlo ahí.

Y con desición, empezó a cortar.

Tardó un rato, minutos que, si no se daba prisa, no recuperaría. Pero lo consiguió, ¡Maldición, lo consiguió! No pudo evitar sentirse tan orgulloso de si mismo cuando logró liberar su brazo derecho. Pronto, repitió el proceso con su brazo izquierdo, las piernas, el torso, y finalmente, la corona. ¡Era libre, libre como el viento! Se quitó la cinta que impedía que hablara, aunque por el ardor que experimentó después deseó no haberlo hecho.

Dejó el cuchillo por ahí, mientras observaba las coronas. Las tres tenían un marcador de tiempo. ¡Quedaban solamente tres minutos! Debía correr, y rápido, o sería demasiado tarde.

—Detente-ahí-mismó, Butters.

Su sangre se congeló y sus músculos se agarrotaron al oír las voces de Cartman y Wendy. De manera robótica, volteó la cabeza hacía ambos, mirándolos a ambos llenos de golpes y moretones con la ropa sucia y rasgada, justo igual que él.

—Danos las coronas, y nadie saldrá herido... —dijeron ambos al unísono, alargando sus manos hacía él. De inmediato, el rubio retrocedió hacía atrás, sosteniendo los accesorios contra su pecho.

—¡NO! —gritó, sorprendiéndolos a ambos—. Estas coronas han hecho mucho daño a todos. ¡Y lo seguirán haciendo a menos que las tire! ¡Debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo! —exclamó, retrocediendo para llegar al final del muelle.

—Butters, por favor. Dámelas a mi y te prometo que yo... —sin embargo, la chica Testaburger fue interrumpida por Cartman, quien la empujó hacía atrás impulsándose hacía delante.

—¡No la escuches, Butters! —exclamó, recibiendo la mirada de odio de Testaburger—. ¿Recuerdas por qué hicimos todo esto? Dámelas y terminaré con todo, destruiré el Día de San Valentín y todo terminará. Nada malo volverá a pasar si me dejas destruirlo.

—¡NO LO ESCUCHES, BUTTERS! —repitió ella con voz más desesperada—. Dámela a mi, te juro que detendré esto —prometió, sinceramente arrepentida.

—¡No, dámela a mi!

—¡Que me la va a dar a mi, culón de mierda!

—¡Chupa mis bolas, puta!

—¡Hijo de puta!

Butters vio horroziado como aquellos dos empezaban a pelear de nuevo, rodando por el suelo del muelle mientras se daban más golpes que seguramente los dejarían peor de la que ya estaban. Sin embargo, su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacía el el reloj de las coronas. ¡Solo quedaba minuto y medio! No debía perder el tiempo, debía deshacerse de esas malditas coronas de una vez por todas.

—¡Ustedes, ya paren! —gritó hastiada una voz un poco lejos de ahí, separando a esos dos que se seguían golpeando como gatos rabiosos—. ¡¿Pero qué mierda les pasa a los dos?! ¡Se van a matar, coño!

—¡Esa perra arruinó todo! —fue la excusa de Cartman quien señaló a Wendy.

—¡Ese gordo de mierda se metió en mis planes!

—¡¿Y qué demonios pretendían?! ¡¿A caso creen que en verdad podrían arruinar San Valentín y salirse con la suya?! —preguntó Kyle a los dos, quienes eran sostenidos por dos adultos mientras intentaban zafarse para volver a golpearse.

—¡SI! —gritaron al unísono. Kyle se dio una palmada en la cara, frustrado.

—¡Error, eso no se puede! —exclamó, llamándoles la atención. Al ver que ninguno le prestó atención, no se molestó en llamarlos, prefirió seguir—. No importa las razones que tengas, si es por un estúpido capricho o un corazón herido, San Valentín jamás se destruirá. ¿Saben por qué? Por que siempre habrá alguien en el mundo que va a amar a su pareja y va a querer celebrarlo. Quizá si, tengan razón y ver a esas personas que se aman mientras tú te jodes solo es de lo peor, pero San Valentín no es un día que celebre a las parejas solamente. ¡Es celebrar el amor en todas sus formas: amistad, familia...! ¡Sólo porque unos idiotas empezaron a llamarlo "Día de los enamorados", no signifca que sea únicamente eso! —en cuanto terminó su discurso, tomó aire. Siguió—. ¿Lo comprenden?

—¡Chúpame las bolas, judío! —fue la única respuesta de Cartman. Kyle volvió a palmearse la cara, gruñendo. Debió haber visto venir eso y ahorrarse su discurso.

—¡A la mierda! ¡¿Dónde está Butters?!

Ambos niños señalaron el lugar donde vieron por última vez al rubio, pero todos notaron que se había ido. Cartman, Wendy, Kyle y los demás niños de la clase que venían llegando lograron ver al rubio ya en el borde del muelle, con las tres coronas. Rápidamente, todos corrieron hacía donde se encontraba el muchacho.

Butters miró las coronas, miró esas cosas infernales que tanto le habían hecho esa noche. Sólo quedaba un minuto para la explosión. Amarró con un poco de cinta que le quedó en el cuerpo los tres objetos, asegurándose de que estuvieran totalmente pegados. Finalmente, tomó aire, listo para acabar esa pesadilla que fue su día de San Valentín.

—¡BUTTERS, DETENTE! —oyó ese grito demasiado cerca. Volteó su cabeza hacía ellos, todavía sostenía las coronas. Vio que era Kyle—. Sólo escucha, dame las coronas y las tiraré al mar. No hagas una locura.

—¡Pero yo no quiero hacer una locura! ¡Las voy a tirar, lo juro! —lloriqueó él, sin poder aguantarlo—. ¡Ahora entiendo porque odian tanto esto, pero quiero irme a casa y no quiero que nadie huela a mierda! ¡Sé que quizá a alguien si le gustó y no quiero hacerles daño, Kyle! ¡Debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo!

Miró el temporizador, sólo quedaban treinta segundos. No tenía más tiempo.

—¡Lo vas a arruinar todo! —gritó Cartman, para luego ser golpeado por Wendy—. ¡La vas a joder, hijo de puta! ¡Vas a joder todo mi plan! —no siguió escuchando sus injuarías, volvió a mirar el reloj. Diez segundos, ahora o nunca.

—¡AHORA, BUTTERS!

* * *

_«Veintiocho de febrero, dos semanas después de la tragedia de San Valentín..._

_Me llamo Leopold Stotch, mis amigos y mi familia me llaman Butters. Yo vengo de South Park, Colorado. Si, yo fui partícipe de todo lo que sucedió aquel fatídico día de San Valentín, y finalmente, he conseguido documentarles lo que ha pasado después._

_Luego de haber tirado la bomba, explotó. El lago y el muelle olieron a mofeta durante días, y algunos botes se dañaron. Después de ese día, la noticia de lo que pasó en nuestro pueblo se corrió por todo el mundo. Todo el mundo supo lo que un muchacho con un gran odio a San Valentín y una chica con el corazón roto habían logrado, y después de eso, quizá ningún otro San Valentín sea igual, al menos aquí en South Park._

_La gente todavía se está recuperando, pues cuando la bomba explotó el negocio de pesca decayó considerablemente, pero ahora el negocio de tomates le va mejor que nunca al ser acompañamiento de pescado. Sobre que les pasó a Cartman y a Wendy, sé que están castigados por más de dos meses, tiene suspensión y una orden de restricción de no acercarse a un baile, el que sea, a más de cien metros. Cartman está encerrado en su habitación, siendo visitado de vez en cuando por su madre; Wendy, en cambio, es visitada por sus amigas y Stan Marsh todos los días._

_Sobre lo que nos pasó a los cómplices, como a mi y a Missy Wilson, recibimos nuestro merecido tanto por ayudarles a ellos como por ayudar a salvar San Valentín. Yo fui castigado por mis padres, pero al ver que su hijo salvó San Valentín les trajó reconocimiento me redujeron la sentencia a dos semanas sin televisión. De Missy, solamente sé que está viviendo su castigo, pero que a la final logró terminar su partida con éxito. Me alegro por ambos.  
_

_Quizá esto no impida que haya gente odiando San Valentín, pero si alguien intenta destruirlo, siempre tendrá presente nuestra tragedia para darse cuenta que, por más que lo odies, jamás podrás destruirlo del todo, y que no solo puedes odiarlo por no tener pareja pues en ese día se celebra el amor en todos sus sentidos. Algo así no puede ser destruido.»_

—¡Butters! ¡Deja ese blog y baja a comer! —gritaron desde abajo.

—¡Ya voy, papá! —gritó, volviendo su atención a la pantalla con su blog abierto. Siguió escribiendo.

_«Espero que a la final, todos logremos recuperarnos y quedemos a salvo. Y eso me lleva a la moraleja final: nunca aceptar planes malévolos para acabar con festividades._

_Firma: L. Butters Stotch.»_

**EL FIN.**

* * *

**Decir que estoy orgullosa de este shot es poco. ¡Son más de ocho mil palabras, ohmyglob! Si, sé perfectamente que NO es san valentín pero ustedes quizá lo lean ese día... Y LO SÉ, LO VEO EN TUS OJOS, Y LO DESHEAS :P**

**Okey, esto nació al darme cuenta de que hasta ahora, no hay ningún especial de San Valentín. Hay varios de navidad, uno de halloween y hasta uno de la pascua, pero no de San Valentín. Y conociendo como es South Park, esto se me ocurrió. También me ayudó el odio que sé que muchos de ustedes sienten a este día, así que a la final me pregunté: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien intentara destruirlo? Y eso se me ocurrió.**

**Si, sé que no fue nada épico, pero me gustó escribirlo. Fue muy divertido y aunque pasé días en la tarea, quería hacer algo como esto antes de volver a clases sólo para ustedes UvU. **

**Espero sus comentarios, quejas, críticas y hasta blasfemias.**

**Maru.**


End file.
